I'm Sorry
by lighthouseslikestars
Summary: One night Harumi woke up to his sons' desperate cries and two armed people in his home.


It happened on a quiet night and as always Harumi was sleeping on a futon in the same room as his sons. And as always, Minoru had gone to cuddle with Takuya.

He really admired his eldest son's maturity and kindness. He truly was Minoru's substitute mother. He felt really bad about it, no matter how proud he was of him, he didn't like the fact that he was basically in charge of his kid brother, he knew Takuya was missing many things because of it but he himself had a job to keep to be able to feed them both.

With the sight of his toddler sleeping on top of his other kid the man ended up falling asleep too easily, as if knowing that they were right there with him safe and sound was enough to help him relax.

"Papa!" The desperate voice of Takuya yelling was what woke him up. He blinked sleepily at first, trying to wake himself up, but when he realized that Minoru was crying loudly and when he understood the urgency on his eldest's voice, his eyes snapped open and he sat up "Papa! Papa! Help!"

"Takuya?!" The man then stood up when he realized his kids weren't in the room with him. So he rushed out of it only to find his eleven year old son was being held by his hair by a rather tall man while Minoru was being held at gunpoint by a woman.

Harumi felt his blood both boiling and freezing at the same time: he was terrified for his sons' lives but at the same time he was trembling with rage at the way they were being treated. They are only kids! "Let them go." He said, not as loud as he had intended, but his voice icy enough to let them know that he wasn't joking "If it's money you want, then take it all. But let them go, they are only children."

"Shut the hell up!" The man then roared, not letting Takuya go and instead pushing him to his knees, still holding him by his hair making the boy whimper "Shut that kid up while you're at it." He then pointed at Minoru who was stretching his arms to his father.

"He won't if you don't let me get him." Harumi said and the woman rolled her eyes before putting the toddler down who quickly rushed to his father who lifted him in his arms and hid his face in the curve of his neck so he wouldn't have to see anything else "What is it that you want?" He then wondered, holding his baby close to his chest no willing to let him go and enjoying the happiness it brought him to have him back in his arms.

But there was also an empty space that will always belong to Takuya.

"Now tell me where the hell you have your money and then I'll consider giving him back to you." He pointed at Takuya with his head who had tears streaming down his face.

"P-Papa…" The boy sobbed and Harumi did his best to smile softly at him.

"You'll be okay, papa promises you that." He said softly and the boy bit his bottom lip. The man then looked at the criminals "I have a safe. I don't have anything else so after I give that to you please leave and don't ever come back." He asked and the woman huffed.

"Just tell us where it is, we don't have all night!" She yelled, making Minoru shake in his arms.

"It's upstairs, in the first room to the left underneath the bed. The code is 101085." He said and the taller man nodded before he urged Takuya to stand up. The boy whimpered but he did as he was made to "You can let him go now."

"No. He's coming with me. You." He pointed at the woman "You stay with them and make sure they don't move from here." She nodded in reply and Harumi narrowed his eyes.

"Papa!" Takuya suddenly exclaimed and the man bit harshly on his lip, drawing blood "I don't wanna go!"

"You'll be okay, Takuya. You just show him where it is." He tried to sound as friendly and as easy going as always. He needed to reassure his boy that he would be okay.

"Yeah, yeah, that's sweet an all. Let's go." The stranger than dragged Takuya upstairs with him and Harumi held Minoru closer and closed his eyes tightly.

"He's just a kid…" He then whispered, not looking at the woman but she knew he was talking to him. Only a little kid…"

"Yeah well, we all have problems." She spat out "Do ya think we like doing this? We have to."

"You don't have to point a gun at a three year old child." He frowned at her, not believing what he was hearing. He had never met anyone who could hate children so much as to do such a thing.

"We need the money." She growled at the back of her throat.

"And you will get it but you don't need to treat my sons like this." He growled back "You pointed your gun at my three year old son and that man carries my eleven year old kid by the hair as if he was a ragdoll! Besides, yo-" He suddenly stopped talking as his eyes travelled south only to freeze at her stomach "You're pregnant…"

"Oh really?" She replied "Tell me more."

"You're going to be a mother...And you're treating children like this and getting money in such a way. You're taking the savings I've managed to gather for my sons' futures!"

"You'll get that back."

"I work hard everyday…"

"Shut up." She then said "Shut up."

"Is this really what you want to teach your baby?"

"Shut it. Or I'll blow your brains out!" She pointed her gun at him and Harumi stopped talking, but he didn't stop staring at her even as he rubbed a comforting hand up and down Minoru's back.

They kept quiet for many minutes, the only sound that could be heard during that time was the toddler's soft cries and the voices coming from upstairs.

Harumi wanted this to be over with. He also wanted to understand how it even began. He always made sure to close the doors. He had taken all the necessary precautions like he did every single night. But clearly something had failed and because of that Takuya was terrified and alone with a man that was mistreating him.

It was not fair.

But luckily the money in his safe were simply some savings he's gathered through some years with his job. The actual money destinated for his kids' futures was somewhere else. It was what his wife had left behind before dying.

"Papa?" Minoru's shaky voice brought him back to reality and the man looked down at his son with a soft smile, hoping it was enough to comfort him "Nii-chan, bad man hurt nii-chan." He whined and Harumi nodded.

"But nii-chan will be okay, Minoru. Papa never lies, right?" He spoke gently and the toddler sniffled.

"Want nii-chan…"

"I know, this will be over soon and we'll have nii-chan back with us and the bad people will be gone."

Luckily that seemed enough to calm the boy down, at least for now.

But they didn't have to wait long: before he even realized it, Harumi had Takuya in his arms as well. The boy was sobbing loudly against his chest, making Minoru cry again.

Harumi hugged them both tightly against him as he looked up at those people with murder in his eyes. He was thirsty for blood, their blood more specifically. But he knew he wouldn't do anything, his priority right now were his children. They were vulnerable and needed their father the most.

"Fuck, the cops!" The woman suddenly yelled and the man clicked his tongue.

"We'll go through the back door, let's go!" He then exclaimed and they both ran to the back of the house.

Once he heard they were gone, Harumi kissed both of his sons' heads "It's over, it's all over."

"I-I was so s-scared!" Takuya exclaimed "I-I th-thought he was g-gonna…"

At that Harumi frowned deeply "He was going to what?" He then gently moved his eldest son away from him to look at his face.

"H-He said I-I was p-pretty." Takuya choked on the words and the man had to take a very deep breath to calm down "H-He tried t-taking my shorts off, M-Minoru stopped him."

"Bad man hurt nii-chan!" Minoru pouted and Harumi sighed deeply before bringing Takuya back in his arms.

"I'm really sorry, Takuya. We can talk about it later. But you're okay, he didn't do anything." He whispered gently and Takuya clinged onto his father's pajama "He won't hurt you anymore, I'm so sorry." He wondered what would happen if his wife was alive. She would most probably scold him harshly for letting something like this happen. She was a gentle soul, Takuya took a lot after her, but she was fiercely protective when it came to her family "I'm sorry." He continued apologizing, not sure anymore if it was to his kids, to his late wife or to himself.


End file.
